Mutare Vitam
by leodrin
Summary: After a potion accident Harry switches places with himself from another universe. What will happen? Can he return? Does he want to? How will Hogwarts deal with a his other self? Where is V? And what does Malfoy have to do with it all? DMHP AU after book 5
1. Chapter 1: Harry: Potion Mishap

**Hello, here is a new fanfiction! this is the first time I writhe a multi-chapter one! I'm so excited! **

_**Warnings:** This will be slash, and it will be the DMHP. You have been warned, deal with it._

_I am not a native English speaker and do not have a BETA reader, meaning there will probably be mistakes in spelling and grammar. I will correct them as soon as I detect them._

**I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or any of the character in the HP universe. they belong to this very nice lady called J.K. Rowling that has a far wider imagination than I do. I am just playing with them a bit. Please don't sue.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

_Chapter I: Harry, Potion Mishap_

"Mutare Vitam" Every word was pronounced as if cut into granite, fell heavily to the floor in the silent dungeon. "Meaning "exchange life" is a very

unstable potion." This time they snapped as a whip over the classroom. Snape glowered at the Gryffindors before continuing his wanderings to the

Slytherin side. Harry blinked as the stone blocks of words, stapled messily against one another, dissolved into dust as the professor strode

through the illusion he created. _I must be more tired than I thought._ Harry blinked raptly a few more times, clearing his head. If you wanted to

escape potions class alive you could never let your concentration waver. Least of all during the potions master´s lecture. "It is complicated to

make, but I expect at least some of you imbeciles to complete this brew." Snape continued making eye contact with a smug Draco Malfoy,

teacher's-favorite-pet-supreme. "Now, who can tell me what it is used for?" Black orbs scanned the class, expertly avoiding Hermione´s waving

hand. No one else seemed to know the answer resulting in another frown laid itself upon countless others on his thin brows. "It is one of tree

potions that affect not only our world but another as well. After drinking or in any other way absorbing this potion, the person in question will

slowly change place with another version of him- or herself; which one is affected by words heard within five minutes of applying. The longer it

takes for the transformation to be complete the more powerful the effect." He explained. "Be careful not to spill anything on your skin as it can be

absorbed through touch. Instructions are on the board, get going!" Finishing with a sneer he strode over to his desk at the front. Harry turned just

in time to see his best friends paring together over Hermione´s caldron. Ron mouthed an apology. "It is okay" Harry answered, smiling slightly and

tried to find another partner. Looking around revealed that the only other free student was a particular Slytherin a particular _blond_ Slytherin.

Desperately searching for anyone else his eyes scanned the classroom once, twice, even three times. No luck. Even Neville was paired of (with

Seamus. Apparently Dean, Seamus usual partner, was still stuck in the hospital-wing because of his cold.) Sighing heavily the-boy-who-lived-to-be-

tormented-to-death-by-an-stupid-annoying-blond-Slytherin-idiot gave in. It was better to work with someone, even if it was Malfoy, than getting

scolded by Snape about being "too good for working with ordinary people." Gathering his things he moved up the steps to the back row of desks

and with a thump he dropped his bag next to the ice prince and collapsed ungracefully unto the chair.

"What do you think you're doing scar-head?" Snarled Malfoy.

"Believe me when I say I don't like it ether but it seems like we are stuck as partners this time around."

"Ha! I rather work alone than with your worse-than-Longbottom skills, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. Who would have thought, Malfoy was

insulting him... again._ How original, _he thought sarcastically.

"Did you just admit that you can only brew potions if you have a skilled helper? Sounds like potions aren't your strong point after all, Malfoy." Most

people would not have noticed the change that came over the ivory haired boy but Harry had spent the last six years studying Malfoy in different

grades of anger. It was easy as reading a book. The trick was to always look into Malfoy´s eyes. The silver-gray depths was far to expressive and

right now Harry saw them stir in dark, almost black swirls of hatred and wounded pride.

"I never said I couldn't, Potter. I only said that I prefer working alone. May just as well put your useless ass to some good scar-head; fetch the

ingredients like a good little Gryffindor." He felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation, a comeback on his tongue when;

"GET TOO WORK POTTER! I do not tolerate laziness in my lessons. Not even for a celebrity as yourself." The usual poison dripped from Snape´s

sharp words. Glaring and with a small pout at the unfairness of everything related to Snape and Slytherins, he stomped away towards the

cupboard.

* * *

An hour later found Harry struggling against a blossoming headache. Colorful fumes in all kinds of shades vaporizing from several caldrons and

constant snarling comments from blondie did not help at all.

"Can't you read Potter? It says _chopped_ not _diced_, idiot." closing his eyes, counting down from ten, the raven tried to calm his temper. No such luck.

Frustration and anger still burned beneath the surface.

"Oh, shut it Malfoy! What does it matter?" A platinum eyebrow rose.

"Are you truly that stupid? Of course it matters. If it is diced it won't mix with the dragon blood which later would make the whole thing to explode

when the chamomile extract is added!"

"Wha-? You mean... wait what? Are you messing with me? It would explode because I did not cut a freaking root correctly?"

"Gosh Potter. Your parents must have sucked at potions for you to turn out this badly."

"Do not bring in my parents into this, Malfoy!"

"Afraid they´ll listen from the other side? Don't worry, your bastard of a father and mudblood mother was probably even worse than you." Harry

snapped. That last comment rubbed the already strained balance, tipping the scale. Burying his hands in Malfoy´s collar he stepped in close.

"I said; leave my parents out of it!" He growled.

"Did I touch a sore spot?" The ice prince grabbed Harry´s hands, ripping them from his clothes. "Learn some restrain, Potter. You are acting like an

animal." He continued before giving the-boy-who-lived a shove in the chest. Time slowed down. Harry unintentionally moved back, tipping over the

edge of the stairs. His body arched as he tried to regain his balance but failed and tumbled down over the desks and chairs. The world spun as he

finally came to a stop against a desk further down. Pain flared along his back and left arm, causing a small cry too escape. He closed his eyes trying

to keep back anymore whimpers. It hurt! But a sound from above told him it was not over yet.

"Ca-Cling" A caldron, full of poisonous green potion tipped over, flowing down the table and coating Harry in green goo. Luckily it seemed to have

been of the burner, only being lukewarm.

"HARRY!" A rant of words followed the scream, probably a spell since seconds later a beam of water hit him.

"S-S-Stop! It is okay. Stop it!" He put up his hands trying to protect himself. The water was **cold.** Someone must have heard him since the water

stopped seconds later. "Thank you." Blinking slowly a couple of times Harry tried to clear his vision but strangely it almost seemed too get fussier.

"Mione?" Everything sounded so far away. Had he gotten a concussion?

"Pathetic Potter; you can't even break a fall. Are there anything you can do right?" A white blurry spot said and drifted closer. _Malfoy_. Harry's eyes

narrowed. _As if he knew how to break one. Besides, if it had been the ferret that fell he sure would have put up a lot more dramatics. _"If this is all it

takes, I would like to see you handle a war Potter. You probably would run away fastest way possible."

"Lay it of ferret-face! He would make great leader compared to you." Ron answered. "Here Harry, get up." He grabbed on to the offered hand.

"Don't mind that wannabe deatheater. He wants you to be expelled so that you-know-who can take over the world. Not that he would succeed.

We'd stop him. With your fighting skills, my strategies and Herm´s bloody brilliant brain it be a piece of cake!"

"It´s good you try to share him up, but it is not that simple." Hermione huffed. Quickly casting different charms; checking her friend's condition.

"And you, Harry needs to get to the hospital-wing." She looked around for the professor.

"Potter, detention for destroying my classroom. Granger and Weasley; take him to madam Pomfrey and do not come back. You will all three receive

a failing grade for today´s lesson. You are dismissed". Snape's silky voice surprised them. Not because he somehow had snuck up behind them like

a bat, but because his voice did not hold the same malice it usually did. Afraid of destroying whatever mood that had come over him Hermione

quickly nodded and grabbed Harry's left arm. Ron grabbed the right one and together they managed to drag the half conscious boy all the way to

the seventh floor were the hospital-wing was located.

* * *

"Oh, Dear, Soon you'll have your own bed named after you if it continues this way! Already you have broken the record of most visits during one

term!" Madame Pomfrey huffed while casting several charms over him. A quill, very different from Rita Skeeter's quick-quotes one, wrote down the

result.

"Sorry Poppy." Harry said. It was not exactly his fault that he ended up here some way or another every year but it still made him feel a bit

ashamed. She noticed his downheartedness and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, darling. You've done nothing wrong." She sighted and picked up the paper. "It is just so sad to always see you get all types of

injures."

"Sorry."

"Do not apologise sweetie." She scanned the rather, for once, short list of damages. "It seems like you only have light concussion. Take this potion

and rest for a couple of hours and you'll be fine. But you can't use magic unless necessary for at least a week."

"But what about my lessons?"

" I'll talk to your teachers. Now, chu chu, I need that bed for any other patient that surely will arrive. Merlin knows what Snape thinks, always

sending students in all kinds of complications. And remember to come for a check-up tomorrow. I don't like sending you away like this but it is so

busy lately." She handed him a red vial before rushing over to a couple of second year student with animal noses. Seems like there had been an

accident during transfiguration class, Harry mused before swallowing the potion. Grimacing at the taste he left the wing and headed back to the

Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright Harry?"

"Of course I am! Do you think Pomfrey would have let me go if I wasn't?"

"Harry's right Hermione. Now stop asking and let us go to bed. I'm drained!" Ron exclaimed throwing his arm over his head and yawned big

enough to crack his cheekbones. Hermione huffed in a very similar way to Mrs Weasley and was moments away from lecturing her friend about

being responsible when Harry could not keep it in anymore. Laughter filled the room as he threw his head back. Damn it was funny seeing them act

like an old couple when they hadn't even realised their own feelings jet. Hilarious! Calming down as he noticed the strange looks they gave him, he

once more explained that he was perfectly fine and very tired.

"Good night, Herm. See you tomorrow." He gave her a one-armed hug before climbing the stairs up to the dormitory, soon fooled by Ron. Reaching

his bed he found that he was totally worn-out. Only bothering with kicking of his shoes and undo his tie before he flipped down on his bed, he fell

asleep within seconds.

[_The wind brushed its cold fingers through his hair as he ran. Faster and faster over the stone covered roof.  
_

_"Come on Chess! Hurry up!" He shouted excitedly, looking back at the boy behind him. Weasley red hair and a freckled face with sparkling blue eyes meet _

_him.  
_

_"Don't worry about me Shade, worry about getting caught or not!" The eleven year old, red haired boy shouted back with a grin. He only laughed and ran _

_even faster towards the upcoming edge. Behind them, far away, the sound of several followers reached his ears. They were closing in on them. Taking a _

_deep breath but still going forward he took-off, jumping from one roof to the next one. His smile widened, it felt like flying! He was a bird stretching its _

_wings towards heaven! A bubbling laughter tore itself from his throat. It did not matter that he was being followed, did not matter that if they got caught _

_they probably would die. He was unbeatable! Pain erupted from his shoulder, forcing him back to reality. Red and green lights flew past them as they fled. _

_It was not a dream, it was a nightmare. Someone screamed behind him and turning he found his friend down on his knees.  
_

_"Hurry up Shade, disappear! They can't get both of us!" Chess yelled. He didn't know what to do. Get away or stay and help? He fingered the object under _

_his shirt. Run or Fight? The enemies was not far away now, only two roof-tops. "Hurry up Shade!" __**What to do? What to do?**__ Making his decision he ran _

_forward, grabbing his friend. Knowing in his heart it was already too late._

_They had caught up._

_Panic.]_

Harry awoke gasping for breath and heart pounding as if trying to dig itself free. What had just happened? That dream had felt too real, as if it

really happened. And the boy, Chess, looked just like Ron back when he was eleven! _It does not mean anything. Ron is okay, right? _Not really

believing himself he took a few calming breaths. There was nothing wrong, nothing at all. All he needed to do was go over to Ron's bed and

confirm it. Shivering Harry rose as quietly he could and sneaked over to his best mate. Taking a deep breath, composing himself, he pulled at the

red curtains surrounding the bed. With limbs in a mess and snoring like a pig, Ron was dreaming peacefully about what he would have for

breakfast totally unaware of his friend's turmoil.

"How stupid of me, of course he is alright." Harry smiled feeling oddly relieved. He dragged a hand through his hair pushing it back from his sweaty

forehead. Did he just imagine it or was it longer than before? Yawning he went back to his own bed to sleep a few more hours before the morning

lessons.

* * *

The great hall was buzzing with noise as Harry sat down, trying to snatch some bacon before it was all gone. Eating at the Gryffindor table always

was an adventure. You had to be quick or someone else would take the last pieces of whatever it was that you wanted. You also needed to be

aggressive; stealing was a common occurrence and sometimes to protect your precious bits of bread you had to use every mean possible. Safe to

say, avoid stealing from someone holding a fork in their grasp. As they say, concerning war, love and food everything is allowed. Hermione gave

him a disgusted look before returning to her book, quietly sipping her coffee as she did. _Women never did understand the importance of food_, Harry

thought, gulping down an extra sausage.

"Hey Ron pass me the salt."

"U-unngh, 'ere." Ron answered with his mouth full and tossed it over. Hermione gasped. Harry, being distracted by another food thief would not be

able to catch the flying saltcellar; He'd get hit!

"HAR-!" She began to call out a warning but stopped in the middle. Without looking Harry had caught the salt with an unbelievable fast motion. She

had never seen such reflexes, not even during a Qudditch match!

"Thanks Chess!"

"No problem, 'arry." Ron answered before digging in on his fourth portion of waffles. _What just happened?_ Hermione wondered. _That was not his _

_usual behaviour. And why did he call Ron Chess?_ Even if Ron did not notice the name change she did. It was strange. She curled her eyebrows in

concentration as the cogwheels started to churn in her brain. What had happened recently to change her friend's behaviour? Sure, it was not by

much but she had a feeling it was important. _There is nothing except the potion accident yesterday but…_ She tried to remember what professor Snape

had said.

"**_Mutare Vitam_** _ is one of tree potions that affect not only our world but another as well. After drinking or in any other way absorbing this potion, the _

_person in question will slowly change place with another version of him- or herself; which one is affected by words heard within five minutes of applying. _

_The longer it takes for the transformation to be complete the more powerful the effect." Snape explained. "Be careful not to spill anything on your skin as _

_it can be absorbed through touch."_

If her hunch was right, which she believed then Harry had absorbed some of the potion through his skin even though it was quickly washed away.

It happened during their last class yesterday and now it was morning, so it was fourteen hours ago._ The longer it takes for the transformation to be _

_complete the more powerful the effect._ It was probably best if she talked to the professor as soon as possible. The bell rang in the first lesson,

charms, interrupting her thoughts. She would have to wait until lunch when they had a double hour potion before talking to her teacher.

* * *

Headache, he thought he had gotten rid of it the night before but now it was back more vicious than before. It was as if three dwarfs banged their

giant hammers at his cranium, breaking it, while one dozen house-elfs rebuilt it every time just so they could break it again.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked on their way to potions.

"Na, it's alright Chess, just a bit of headache." Harry answered and tried to smile. It sooner looked like he twisted his face but it was the thought

that counted. Ron shrugged and let it be but Hermione looked worried.

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe it is because of what happened yesterday?"

"That's unlikely Hermione. And I am totally fine, nothing to worry about." She did not look convinced but dropped the subject for which he was

grateful.

"Having a fight with you girlfriend Potter?" A voice asked behind them. _Great, just what I need_ Harry thought before turning around, giving his rival a

strained smile.

"She is not my girlfriend Malfoy, and we are not fighting."

"Sure looks like it, or do the mudblood favour blood-traitors instead?" Draco asked, smirking at Ron.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron screamed lifting his fists but got stopped from proceeding any further by Hermione.

"Calm down Ron. He is not worth the trouble."

"Trying to be a goody-two-shoes Granger?" She only glared, still holding back an upset Ron.

"Leave my friends alone Malfoy. Why don't you find someone else to pick on?" Harry replayed with faked indifference.

"And give up my favourite toy Potter? Never."

"Oh, I am sure you can find a better one." Harry growled back and took a step towards his enemy. He felt how the anger made his headache

worse but ignored it. Merlin knows how often he had fought with his cousin under the same conditions.

"I would but you know me, I take care of what's mine, even a worn out thing like you."

"Ha ha Malfoy, very funny." They stood inches apart from each other, green eyes looking up into grey.

"I got to entertain the crowd, don't I? Have your relatives taught you any manners? Your parents would have been disappointed."

"YOU-!" Suddenly the world swam before his eyes and he no longer remembered what he was about to say. "You…" he tried again but a dizzy

spell almost made him lose his balance. The pain in his head intensified and he groaned as his legs buckled.

"Potter?" Malfoy called out and Harry felt cool hands catching him before he hit the ground. What was going on? He was so confused. He blinked,

was the world slowing down? Everything appeared to be going in slow-motion. It hurt but not as much as before. The last thing he remembered

was someone screaming his name.

* * *

Draco could not believe what was happening. One second they were fighting and the next Potter paled and had trouble breathing. He called out as

the boy collapsed. Pure reflex was the only thing that made him able to catch the golden-boy. Together they slid down on the floor, Draco with his

back towards the wall and Potter in his lap. Harry blinked unnaturally slow. Was he sick? Draco hoped not. It did not look like something easily

cured and he did not want to fall ill himself.

"HARRY! Oh, this is not good, not good at all!" Hermione ranted while running over.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM MALFOY?" Ron roared threatening.

"I am not stupid to do something so obvious Weasel. He collapsed all on his own!"

"Quiet down both of you! Malfoy, don't move and Ron take care of Harry. Do not fight while I'm gone. We have to call professor Snape." Hermione

turned on her heel and ran towards the potions classroom further down the corridor leaving the boys behind. Ron glared at him.

"Git"

"Weasel" He answered half-heartedly. It was really no fun teasing the red head without Potter's presence. Well, technically speaking Potter was

there, just not conscious. _And why is he still on my lap? Can't Wesel take over? It is his best friend and Potter is damn heavy!_ He was just about to

voice his thought when Harry started to glow. It was small at first, unnoticeable, but steadily growing stronger and finally covering the whole of

Potter's body in a soft green radiance. Draco quickly pushed Potter off. This was starting to get disturbing. No one, not even the golden-boy,

glowed; ever!

"What did you do?"

"I already told you, nothing! Get him away from me!" He tried to back away but the wall stopped any progress.

"Harry? Wake up! It's not funny mate." No response, instead the weird shine grew even stronger before slowly changing colour, deepening into a

dark blue hue that hindered any visage of Potter. You could only vaguely see his outline.

"What the devil is going on here?" Draco immediately relaxed at hearing his mentor's silky voice.

"I don't know! Ferret-face did something and- !"

"I most certainly did not! Golden-boy decided to get shiny all by himself!" He sneered. It was not his fault that a particular Gryffindor idiot always

got in trouble. Snape sighed.

"Miss Granger, explain why Potter is even more attention grabbing than normally."

"Harry is probably under the effects of the Mutare Vitam potion from yesterday. I suspect that the version involved in the accident was actually

brewed correctly and since it spilled down Harry's robe and Merlin knows were, he absorbed some of it. Changes in behaviour, dizziness, confusion

and the glowing light is all symptoms according to Elric Eddings' book "_**Potions you never thought you'd brew**_" which is supported by Gerald the

Strange in his article in potions weekly, and- "

"He did not ask you for an essay, Granger."

She huffed, glowering, before purposely turning her back at him.

"As I was about to say before I was so **rudely **interrupted, Harry is changing place with an alternative version of himself." She looked at the

professor proudly, awaiting his judgement.

"For once I am inclined to agree. Mr Potter was clearly stupid enough to not listen to my instructions." Ron snorted and muttered something about

"Bloody git" but stopped as Hermione glared warningly. "There is nothing I can do before the change has taken place. At best I can reverse the

effects but it will take a couple of weeks before the cure is ready. Until then we have to deal with however he'll turn out." Snape continued,

ignoring the weasel.

"WHAT? But… aren't you a potions master or whatever. Can't you bloody do something?" Ron thundered. "You bloody made us brew it so you have

to have a cure ready!"

"Your small brain may be too incompetent to understand the complexity of this particular potion but it is a miracle in itself that I **can **reverse it!"

Snape snapped angrily. "And for your information, if completed, something I doubt any of you dunderheads would be able to do, then it would

have been tested on a transfigured animal! Now if you treasure your friend, bring him to my office so I can have a look on him." He finished before

striding away, cloak billowing behind him dramatically. Weasley blinked stupidly a few times, mouth hanging open in shook.

"Wha-…?"

"Oh, honestly Ron. You just had to make him angry, didn't you?" Hermione scolded before turning to the Slytherin Prince. "Malfoy, I know we don't

get along very well but could you please help carrying Harry?" She pleaded.

"And risk catching any diseases?" He sounded scandalised.

"Do it, or I'll tell everyone what I heard from Zabini last week!" He palled. What ha Blaize said this time with that loose mouth of his? Draco cursed

the day the Italian boy became headboy and befriended the mudblood.

"Fine." He bit out, growling at her smug look before taking hold of his long-time rival. Surprized he noted how light the Gryffindor was. Not that he

often carried people around; it was way below his dignity. But should not a sixteen year old boy weigh more? A feather would be heavier! Filing it

away for the time being, he hoisted Potter up, princess-style, in his arms and began the short and humiliating journey down the corridor. _Granger _

_will pay for this and so will Blaize, mark my words _he fumed, several ideas for revenge crossing his mind. They were quickly put to a stop thou as

suddenly without warning golden-boy doubled in weight causing them to fall… again. Trust Potter to never make things easy.

"He does not glow anymore!" Weasel's voice brought him back to reality.

"Fantastic, one less thing to fix." Draco sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he tried to worm his way out from being Potters pillow.

"Wait, something's not right. That's not Harry!"

"What are you blabbering about, of course it's Potter. Just look-!" Draco fell silent. The boy lying on top of his legs did look like Potter but it was

clearly not the boy he picked up just a couple of minutes ago. First of all he was taller, not by much mind you, but about two- three inches and his

hair was longer, curling just below his cheekbones. Secondly, his clothes were different. The classic Hogwarts' robes were gone, replaced by a

knee-length, sleeveless version that instead of being pure black was a mysterious grey- kind of colour, almost mimicking that of shadows, with dull

bronze edges. Underneath the open robe a black tank top could be seen, long enough to go down over his hips. Two belts hung loosely around his

waist, filled with small vials, darts and one handy bag hanging at the back. The whole outfit was completed with dark green pants and a couple of

soft, dark leather boots. Draco blinked. Nothing of his hated super-annoying-rival-that-never-bloody-got-in-trouble-because-he-is-Dumbledor's-

favourit-pet remained. No round glasses, no ugly Gryffindor house emblem, no lame school bag, nothing. But the biggest difference of all you had

to lain in close to see. There was no scar.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is it wonderful? Is it crap? No mater what you think, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter II: Shade, Where am I?

_**I am back! Sorry for the late update. I had to re-write the hole second chapter as my computer kindly decided that it did not want to save my document before shutting down on me. Well, enough complaining from my part.**_

_**this chapter is for those who read the first chapter and especially for those who reviewed:**_

_I stood in neither, amzingcullen, boredom is a crime, dogsby **and** Theodora Helena Miller; **Thank you so much, I love you guys! **_

_**In this chapter you will meet Shade! and just for future references, chapters marked with **Shade** will be following the AU Harry´s point of view while chapters marked **Harry** will be "canon" Harry. **_

_**note: **I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or his friends. (not his enemies ether for that part...) They belong to J. and will remain hers until the end. I am just borrowing them a bit._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter II: Shade, Where am I?_

Shade nestled himself further down in the crevice he found in the hill side. As a person with a lot of experience in settling down in all kinds of small spaces he had to say it was an unusually comfortable crack. No hard edges piercing him or mushrooms giving off a disgusting smell. Not even water dripping along the stone. A very good cave, he thought proudly. He had found it a long time ago when he was ten, and now, eight years later, it was still his favorite watching place.

Far away just above the horizon the sky shifted colors, blushing red and yellow. Not long after a pale orange disk slowly made its way up into the sky, shining with a tired but strong light. He smiled relived, the sun had risen. He relaxed fully for the first time since he had awoken an hour ago. He knew some people would call him weird, always waking up in time to see the sunrise, wondering if it would rise or not, but he did not care. It was like a ceremony, a tradition, he created for himself. It gave some sense of peace watching day break and who knows; maybe the sun would not rise again tomorrow? And even if it did, he was not entirely sure **he **would be there to see it.

"A-A-A-THJOO" Rubbing his cold nose he finally crawled out from his hiding place, pulling his gray cloak tighter around his skinny frame. It was time to go back inside before he caught a cold, or worse, Lily found out he gone out again. Shade shuddered. Lily was not someone you wanted on your bad side. Not even on the best of days.

Quickly making sure no one could see him (you could never be too careful) he hurried down the hill side, skipped over an old tree trunk before diving into the shadows of an almost invisible cliff hang at the bottom of the small valley. A deep crevice, a bit broader than the one he just left served as an entrance to a complicated cave system called "The Den", headquarters to the resistance and the only home he ever had. He knew the different passages like the back of his hand and easily sneaked past the guards, hurrying towards his room. _I hope mom is not up yet_. He had no urge to be scolded this early and his mother had made it a habit to check-up on him.

When Lily had found out about his trips outside to watch the sunrise, she had been furious, rampaging for hours about the dangers of being alone outside.  
_"What if one of the Emperor's spies found you, you stupid boy?"_ She had shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear her. Shade shuddered just at the thought of going through another round.

As he got closer to his destination he pressed himself to the wall and carefully looked around the corner. A hallway with three red doors carved into the wall, no one in sight. The stone corridor was empty. He breathed out; _safe!_ He had only taken a few steps forward when;  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where do you think you're going?" He winced at the shrieking voice cutting his eardrums. There was only one person that called him by his full name. Turning around he smiled uncertainly towards the red haired woman who was looking quite angry.

"Nowhere mum. I was on my way to breakfast." Lily narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing him. Chancing on the innocent I-do-not-know-why-you-are-angry-look he added:

"I promise!"

"Do not think you can fool me young man. You're lucky I saw you before going out. I'd skin you alive if you had gone out again! Now hurry up or you are going to be late, young man." Angry green eyes softened and she smiled, ruffling his midnight black hair in the process. She never stayed angry long.

"Lay it of mum! And don't call me by my given name!"

"Oh, it is okay Harry, there is no one that is listening here anyway."

"But it's the rules! Do not tell anyone your given name if it is not proven without doubt to be a member of the order of the phoenix." Shade, or as Lily called him, Harry, quoted.

"Besides, Shade is a way cooler name!" She rolled her eyes, smiling at her beloved son's childish behavior, but at the same time feeling the sting of sadness knowing why he learned all the rules of the order by heart. War never failed to rob children of their innocence. Her son had not been spared. Harry may act immature at times, something she strongly suspected being her husband doing, but even so he had the eyes of an adult. Eyes that had seen too much during his short life.

"Get going already, honey. Your sister has already left and everyone else have probably already started eating."  
"Really? There will be nothing left! Rose and Chess are unstoppable!" He rushed towards the dining hall ignoring the laughter following him.

* * *

Breakfast had been surprisingly calm. Everyone was too tired to talk, except for his sister, Rose, but she was always hyper. Shade had nibbled on his bread, avoiding the porridge (seriously, who could eat that disgusting gray sludge?) while trying to keep his nerves down. Tonight there was a raid against one of the Dark Emperor's camps, and he would be allowed to participate with his own team. He sat as if on needles, grinning broadly despite the early morning. It would be the first time in a while that they would do some real field work. Lately all they had been doing was small attacks on messengers, interrupting mail heading for the capital. Messengers were hardly protected and easy prey. Shade sighed. He missed the tension, the adrenalin cursing through his veins during a real mission. He tried to imagine the look on the Emperor's face when he realized there been another attack on his precious foot soldiers. It was hard, especially since he had only seen the Dark Lord's face once, when he was five. A muddled picture of a tall man with black hair and blood red eyes appeared in his mind sending shivers down his spine.

Voldie would be so angry! Not that Voldemort cared if one or two of his deatheaters got hurt. No, it was the fact that someone dared to go against him that got him pissed. Shade smiled. Of some weird reason he had always enjoyed upsetting the Lord. It had become his goal in life to annoy the Dark Lord as much as possible.

"What are you thinking about Shade?" Asked the frizzy haired girl sitting on the other side of the table.

"Nothing much Herm, just the mission tonight."

"Yee, it's going to be awesome" Chess agreed, smiling just as broadly as his friend.

"Honestly, boys! It will be dangerous and you could get hurt!" Hermione argued, always being the reasonable one in their small group. Shade smiled sadly, eyes serious.

"We know but thinking about it would do more harm than good. If we lose confidence we'll not be able to concentrate and then…" He trailed off. Everyone understood what he meant. Death was not foreign to the resistance.

"Yee, it's better to think about how you avoid getting caught than all bloody "what if…"'s scenarios."

"Fine. I guess it can't hurt with some optimism." She hesitantly agreed, still unconvinced.

"Wise decision Prof." Chess laughed, swinging an arm around her shoulder, at the same time he took a big bite of a waffle.

"You do not have to call me professor just because it's my codename, Chess."

"And you do not need to call me Chess. You could call me Ron but you don't." The red head grinned. She gave up the pointless argument. They had already had it several times before without change. The nickname was there to stay.

Shade sniggered loudly at them. His friends had argued so many times he could predict almost exactly what they were going to say.

"What are you laughing at?" Chess asked confused but Shade did not answer. He could not stop chuckling. Suddenly without warning he felt dizzy and it was hard breathing. He tried to take a deep breath but his lungs still spasmed from the laughing attack.

"W-what's happening?" His vision already failing. Several voices called his name but he could not respond, feeling numb all over. The last thing he heard was his mother's cry as he collapsed. The world faded to gray.

* * *

Jumbled.

His consciousness jumped around like a frog, never staying long enough for him to awake properly. Where was he? What was going on? One minute he had been talking with his friends and the next… he did not know what happened. Was it an attack? But Voldemort did not know where the Den was located so it was not very likely. He fought to not tense when he heard voices talking around him, unfamiliar voices.

"Lay him down on that desk, Draco."

"Why do I have to carry him?"

"Maybe because you are the one holding him, ferret!" That voice he recognized. _Chess? But it's not as deep as Chess voice, is it an imposter? _Damn it was hard concentrating. He tried to focus his thought. Slowly his mind calmed down. _  
_

"Five points from Gryffindor for insulting a student and ten points more for lack of manners." The first voice sneered. Shade's heart pounded loudly, pumping adrenaline through his veins and he tried not to tense up as he for the first time felt that he was indeed not standing on his own two legs. His feet did not even touch the floor.

Someone, probably the one called Draco, was carrying him, one arm under his knees and one holding his back. Soon however he was dropped, none to gently, on a hard surface.

"Watch it Ferret!" the voice sounding like Chess yelled, obviously upset about the rough treatment.

"No one cares Weasel. He is unconscious so scar-head won't feel anything anyway."

"Maybe not but it would not hurt to be careful. If you hurt him he'd feel it when he wakes up. And both of you could do well being civil towards each other." A fourth voice added; a female judging by the sound of it. Someone snorted loudly. Carefully to not be noticed Shade opened his eyes ever so slightly.

Through thick eyelashes he managed to see a bit of a dark room filled with tables and chairs. Why have so many stuffed in a room like that he would never know. Was it a dining hall? Like at the Den? His small view was caught short when the boy who had carried him shifted, taking a step to the side and effetely obscuring his vision. Instead he was left to stare at a tall, blond young man who obviously did not enjoy the current situation. Lips pulled into a cold sneer and swirling grey eyes was a huge give away.

"To bad I didn't dropped him harder then."

"If you all stopped your useless bickering we could get on with the patient." The first voice sneered. "Draco, turn him over on his side so he can breathe better." Shade's brain went high wire as he tried to decide what to do. Continue playing unconscious and risk getting caught or defend himself against who-ever-it-was-that-kidnapped him. Concentration on his inner core he tried to feel auras around him, forcing himself not to pant in effort.

A mental image of a room appeared in his mind complete with vague objects symbolizing furniture. Four spots, all quite powerful but unguarded was spread across it. One just beside him, blondie, two huddled together behind him and a final one a bit away towards the wall. Four people he could handle if they were taken by surprise. He made his decision.

The blond boy beside him stretched out an arm to do as he was asked but he never had a chance. The moment Shade detected being touched his eyes snapped open, bolting up as he sized the offending hand. Quickly before the boy could react, Shade slipped behind him and pulled the arm up against blonde's back, forcing him to stand in front of him acting as a shield. All transpired during a fraction of a second. Green eyes blazed as he starred at the kidnappers.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" He hissed, tightening his grip on the blond.

"Harry-"A girl to his left started to say something but quieted down when he glared. She was short but still a few inches taller than him and her brown frizzy hair reached below her shoulders. Beside her a tall red head stood with far too many freckles covering his skin and blue confused eyes. _They remind me of someone but whom?_ He filled away the thought for later examination, now was not the time to get distracted. Instead he focused on the only adult in the room, a tall dark man with limp hair and a large nose.

"I see your back with the living Potter, even if it seems like you left what little sense you had on the other side." The man jeered. Shade felt a small shiver travel down his spine and his instincts screamed at him to run away. This man was not a person to underestimate.

"I _said_ who the hell are you people?" He repeated and backed up a few steps, dragging the protesting hostage with him.

"Professor, I think the transformation complete sir, this is not our Harry." The girl said, looking uncertainly at the imposing man.

"Five points from Gryffindor for stating the obvious Granger."

"WHAT? How can you take points in a situation like this?" Her friend defended angrily. Shade was confused. He had been kidnapped by these weird people, brought Merlin knows were, and now they ignored him. He was holding a bloody hostage for Christ's sake! Was it a plan to lure him into false security before bringing him to the Dark Lord? There were no doubts in his mind about them being Deatheaters. Why else would they bring him here? His eyes narrowed and he hissed irritated when the hostage struggled to get away. He was not letting go of his only advantage.

"Stay put or I'll snap your neck." Instantly the boy went limp not daring to resist. _I haven't lost my touch yet. _Shade thought proudly but rapidly regained his somber mood. What had happened? Where were his friends? His sister? What about the rest of the resistance? Questions swirled inside his head and he did **not** like it. He wanted answers.

* * *

Heart pounding and eyes wide Draco fought to not struggle. Just the thought of Potter so close was disgusting but actually having scar-head's body pressed against his back was even more repulsing. The situation was not made better by the threat about having his neck snapped if he resisted the rough treatment, and even less so because of Granger and Weasel's bickering. Merlin, he hopped this madness would end soon. _I'm going to get you for this Potter, just you wait!_ Draco tried not to wince as Potter's grip hardened even more and he emitted a faint rumbling noise. _Wait, did Potter just growl?_ Once again his ears caught the sound of a low snarl coming from his capturer.

"Get you filthy hand of me!" Potter ignored him in favor of glaring at Snape.

"Shut up all of you!" Scar-head finally bellowed. "If you don't answer me, blondie is going to have tough time breathing."

"Calm down Potter. Let go of Draco so we can hold a civilized conversation."

"Do not test me, deatheater! I **will **hurt him if necessary!" Weasel and Granger made a chocking sound as Snape looked like he was about to explode.

"How dare you accuse me of such?" Snape hissed voice cold as ice. Even Draco, who knew that his Godfather would never hurt him, shuddered. But at the moment survival was number one on the list and he quickly regained his wit. He had been pushed too far and the fright he had felt vanished like smoke in the wind. He was a Malfoy and a Malfoy was always in control. It was below his dignity to be trapped like this and by Potter of all people! Ignoring the screaming voice in his head about the stupidity in what he was about to do, he made his move.

Taking advantage of the tense atmosphere Draco broke free from Potter's grip swirled around and with satisfaction struck him across his face. The black haired boy had obviously not expected it and fell to the floor; Hard.

* * *

_That bastard!_ Shade glared at his ex-hostage. He knew the reaction was childish; after all he had done worse to the blond (threats about breaking necks anyone?) but could not contain it. His only chance of getting out and maybe get some of his questions answer had just hit him in the face, literally. His glare shifted to the girl as he heard her mumble something and suddenly strong ropes bound his feet and hands together. If there had been any doubt who they were, that just proved it. She had used magic. The only ones who could do that were serving _**him**_. Shade snarled at her but knew the fight was over.  
"I am so sorry Harry but you really should not have attacked Malfoy!" The girl tried to apologize. He bristled at the mentioning of his birth name. How had they found out about that? Suddenly fear squeezed his heart. They had to have gotten the information from someone. Meaning, there was a traitor in the resistance! Shade growled. He would find the bastard and-

"Charming as your animal behavior is, you need to calm down Potter." The leader sneered. "You are confused and that is understandable since you have been brought without your consent, or knowledge, to a alternative universe." Green eyes blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

_**Confused? I sure am. But it will get better, promise. **_


	3. Chapter 3:Harry: And Alice fell down

**Hello, long time no see! I have been a bit busy lately and have not had the time to write anything. Here is a (sadly) short chapter. I am not entirely pleased with it and may re-write it but I can't keep you all waiting any longer, so on good or bad here is chapter 3!**

_Chapter III: Harry: And Alice fell down the rabbit hole_

**_See you handle a war… _**

**_Great leader…  
You-know-who can take over the world…_ _We'd stop him. With your fighting skills, my strategies and Herm´s bloody brilliant brain…_**  
**_Can't use magic_.**

The words swirled inside his head, repeating themselves over and over. Harry struggled to make sense of it. A vague tugging feeling in his belly made him slightly sea-sick. He was spinning in three different directions while at the same time not moving at all. It reminded him of using a portkey, just… weirder? All of a sudden it all came to a halt, becoming completely still. He was grateful,not sure if he could have endured another second of the spinning emotion. A small groan escaped and he struggled to open his eyes. Judging from how difficult it was he must have been out for a while.

Emerald orbs hazily tried to focus on the ceiling. There was something wrong with it but what? Vague memories of walking to potions assaulted his mind, ending with Malfoy. _I must have blacked out during the fight._ Suddenly the "wrongness" he felt before made sense. If he had fought with Malfoy he would end up in the hospital wing and he had spent enough time in there to know every nick and knock of the place.

This was **not** the hospital wing. First of all, the hospital had white ceiling, not pale grey and secondly, it was not made of stone. He forced himself to sit up and looked around. There was five other beds, all neatly made and with curtains ready to be pulled around each of them for privacy. At the furthest wall was shelves filled with colorful bottles and potions and next to them a cupboard safely looked. Two doors were leading out of the room, one white the other pale blue. It stood clear that he was in some kind of hospital, just not Hogwarts.  
"Hello? Is there someone there?" He asked, voice shaking slightly. No answer. Growing more and more nervous he called out once more. Still no one answered him.

Carefully he made to leave his bed and examine his surroundings. He did not get very far. As soon he moved the headache from before hit him full force. The dwarfs hammered their sledgehammers with more vigor than ever before. He whimpered and curled into a ball, praying for it to soon be over. Flashing red lights pulsed across his closed eyes, laughing evilly at his misery. Where was the nurse? He needed a pain reliever!

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the door opening and closing but he paid it no mind. He just wanted it to end. Bright colors flashed across his closed eyelids and another whimper escaped.  
"Harry? Harry! Darling, what's the matter?" An unfamiliar voice asked, concern lacing her words.  
"Head… Hurts…" He managed to groan before another wave of pain blinded him from the world. Seconds later a cool rim was laid on his lips. Without even consider what was in the glass he swooped it down hastily. Just as quickly as it had come the headache ebbed away and he sighed relived. A hand was stroking his back comfortingly as a soft murmur filled his ears. Harry slowly relaxed, uncurling from his position. It felt nice, being cared for like this.  
"Are you feeling better now?" the voice asked.  
"Yes, thank yo-" Harry froze in the middle of the word. He had turned around to face his caretaker. The tall, beautiful woman smiled at him and ruffled his hair.  
"That is a relief. We were worried about you."  
"Y-y-you?" He stammered, not believing his eyes. In front of him sat a very familiar red haired woman with a face he recognized more than his own. He had spent hours looking at pictures of her, imagining how it would be to meet her. But it was impossible. She should be dead!  
"M-m-mum?"  
"Yes?" She answered with a smile.

_It can't be! It is impossible! I must be dreaming!_

You were supposed to wake up if you pinched yourself, right? Blunt nails dug into his skin. Nothing happened, the world did not dissolve into wispy-washy smoke, nor did he wake up. Maybe he had not pinched hard enough. Nails dug deeper creating small half-moon shaped marks.  
"Harry!" His **mother** exclaimed, quickly grabbing his hand to examine the damage. Crimson drops of blood pooled in the wounds .She gave him a disapproving look before cleaning the cuts with a napkin. "First you sneak out, then you collapsed during breakfast and now you hurt yourself! What is wrong? Did you eat something strange? No? Then… it's because of stress isn't it? I knew letting you go on that mission was wrong!" Lilly ranted, gesturing widely before taking a deep breath, calming herself.  
"I am sorry; I should not raise my voice when you have a headache." She reached out but was surprised as he flinched away.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Harry did not answer, scooting as far away as he could, pressing his back to the wall.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU TOM, USING HER LIKE THAT!" Lily looked worried, not understanding what he was yelling about. _Yea, sure she doesn't. _His heart clenched as old wounds re-opened and he fought to keep his tears from falling. He would not give in, not to them, but still he had to admit it did hurt seeing her **alive.** Moving, smiling, breathing. It hurt and he wanted it so badly to be her, that his entire life had been just one big nightmare. But he could, _would_ not break. It was impossible for it to really be her. A deep breath and he almost gained back his control, enough to gather the courage to look up.

She, the impostor tried to reach him once more. Green eyes so alike his own filled with fear and confused. He had to admit she was a good actress (or actor he quickly added; who know who hid beneath that fake appearance). If the real Lily hadn't been dead for fifteen years he would have been fooled. Lips moved but he did not bother with listening. Lies were still lies and he was not going to be fooled. He shut his eyes, determined to ignore her. Already his control was crumbling._ Crying from just seeing your mother, I'll never hear the end of it._ He curled further into himself, hiding his face as he felt the familiar sting in his eyes. Somewhere a door closed signaling the impostor leaving but he did not care.


End file.
